A typical farrowing stall for a sow and pigs includes a passageway formed by oppositely disposed sidewalls and end walls. The pigs may move freely under the sidewalls to the center passageway for nursing. The pigs enjoy protection from the mother lying on them when they are in either of the side areas. A problem however exists when the sow backs up against the end wall since the pigs may be mashed. Accordingly, a protection system for the pigs is needed that will protect the pigs from being mashed when the mother moves lengthwise of the center passageway and particularly moves backwardly against the adjacent end wall.